sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jazelle the Lemming
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Jazelle |Full Name =Jazelle the Lemming |Nicknames =Jaz |Age =19 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Lemming |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status =Single |Color = |Height =3'2" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' and white;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace =Chilly Village, Artika |Current Residence =Chilly Village, Artika |Relatives = |Affiliations =Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Artika Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills = |Abilities = |Powers =Moderate cryokinesis |Weaponry = }} is a member of the Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A rather chubby lemming who stands a little over three feet tall, Jazelle has a short snout with three whiskers on each side, fairly large, rounded ears that sit more at the sides of her head than on top of it, and a short, fluffy tail. Her fur is primarily white in color, with a facial mask that extends down her cheeks and covers the top part of her snout; her ears and the top of her tail are also Carolina blue in color. Her hair, which is medium length and curls up near the bottom, is in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit is quite simple, consisting of an turtleneck sweater, black jeans and Alizarin crimson boots. History Abilities A decently fast combatant who trades defense for offensive presence, Jazelle primarily attacks from range with her Ice powers. While not the strongest at melee combat, she has very hard, sharp teeth, and can deliver a punishing bite if necessary. Jazelle is a moderately adept cryokinetic, and primarily uses low-tier and simple to wield techniques of the Ice Element, such as Ice Shard. Resistances Jazells is resistant to the Elements of Ice and Water. She is also decently fast, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. Her thick fur also gives her great protection against both the cold and against weak, Ice-aligned attacks. Weaknesses Jazelle is weak to the Elements of Fire and Earth. Her defenses are subpar, forcing her to stay at a safe distance from her opponents to survive. Being a manipulator of Ice, severe ambient heat can render her powers nigh useless. Her thick fur also leaves her rather prone to heat exhaustion. Friends and Foes Friends *'Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters' - **'Levi the Hare' - **'Barlowe the Wolverine' - **'Khuma the Wolf' - **'Veronica Marten' - **'Lazarus the Owl' - Allies *'Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters' - **'Levi the Hare' - **'Barlowe the Wolverine' - **'Khuma the Wolf' - **'Veronica Marten' - **'Lazarus the Owl' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Artika Egg Army' - ***'Baltassar the Owl' - Lazarus' rogue older brother. Family Romance Personality A warm and cheerful lemming, Jazelle loves to make other people happy, and dislikes seeing people in pain. As she is fairly pacifistic, she often tries her best to incapacitate and slow her opponent with her powers while in combat, instead of outright harming them. This desire to not hurt others can easily be played against her, however. She is also quite sensitive about her weight, and, despite her cheeriness, doesn't have the greatest self-esteem. Positive Traits *Kind *Selfless Negative Traits *Overly passive at times *Poor self-esteem Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Gallery Jazelle ink.png|Inked pencil art Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Rodents Category:Lemmings Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters Category:Kinetics Category:Cryokinetics